User talk:PumpkinLordOLantern
Welcome Hi, welcome to TF2 FreakShow Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Energineer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Real LE-the-Creator (Talk) 23:00, May 24, 2012 Whoops Sorry, I cancelled out your edit on my page! I'll go amend that in a minute. Xho -- (Talk) 16:50, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Not to be rude, but stop. Y'might want to stop with your freak-creating spree. I think no one of your freaks have got videos yet, and people who come here usually want to see videos. Remember, this is an encyclopedia for the monsters that wander around Youtube. Kugawattan 19:14, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Whilst I approve of creativity, I am with Kugawattan on this matter. First and foremost, this Wiki is about Freaks that have already appeared on YouTube. Pre-making an article for a Freak that is going to debut very soon is okay, and creating a page or two for "theoretical" Freaks may be tolerated, however this is a bit too much. Either make a vid starring your creations, rendering them valid and worthy of articles, or stop. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 19:56, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Gigacake did make some without making videos,Uchiha also did this, Grzysweet did it, ermadach did it Sariskhan did it, EVEN OLUAPPLAYER HAS DONE IT! SO WHY WOULD U LET THE OTHERS DO IT? "''Pre-making an article for a Freak that is going to debut very soon is okay, and creating a page or two for "theoretical" Freaks may be tolerated". I'm not sure what to do about Gigacake, while the rest didn't exceed the implied "theoretical Freaks limit" and all/most of us are going to make vids with the Freaks in the near future. To speak for myself, Destroyer is slated to be hinted at in the episode 13 of QMSC (which I've been working on recently), and will definitely appear in 14th and 15th. Also, writing in all-caps is akin to screaming in a place like this and an indicator of (overt) anger as well. Kugawattan and I just want to properly maintain the wiki, which is mostly about Freaks appearing on YouTube, not solely in text. We still remember about PLOL and your aggressive persistence, so please, don't tarnish your barely cleaned-up name now. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 22:52, September 3, 2012 (UTC) There's already a topic on this? Man I was thinking up a satirical parody of a monster that won't ever be in a video. Good to see more people agree on the topic. Basically Blackphan, your characters are just plain stupid. They're either copy/pastes or they're just plain uninspired. I think we have a tie for worst character when it comes to "Stanper Sniparsh" and "Toxic Snipa" Grzysweet, though an obsessive, moderately complacent brat is actually likely to make a video. He did for his combine engie thing, and this new thing he's come up with is actually considerably (And don't hold your breath here because it's gonna make the immediate heart attack that much worse) GOOD. Gigacake... I don't even know what I'm looking at half the time. It's like they have whole, detailed backstories that not even relevant characters would be granted, they're off the charts with creativity, but she doesn't even make the effort to take them past the initial stages or get them in videos or something. Basically Gigacake got half of it, I'd let Grzysweet go based on history and Blackphan...I don't know, go read a book, go broaden your horizons or something. ThatOneAdmiral 00:25, September 8, 2012 (UTC) I am not even your ally. Not your rival, but not your ally. I demand to be removed from that list. Also copycat much? Kugawattan 07:09, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Uninventive freaks Well, let's start with Kennyro. He actually has some thought put into him, and is not ''just a TF2-rendition of a South Park character. You provided some actual individuality and info on him, which is decent. The other guys... well, what is freakish about them? Is there something special about them besides being copies of the aforementioned SP characters? A TF2 character with a couple of miscs/custom skins is not necessarily a Freak. If it has any special talents, superpowers, or just a number of unique traits that make it stand out significantly, then it may be considered a Freak. Additionally, try being more inventive. Whilst creating something completely original is very difficult, creativity does not hurt and actually is quite worthwile. In short, make your own characters, not just TF2-renditions of another ones, and provide them with proper video appearances and ideally some info as well. I still need to consider the other guys, especially those inspired by Lego (Hero Factory or something?). For now they are no better than the SP guys. You have time. Use it well. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 14:08, September 15, 2012 (UTC) You're a faggot. About Toxic Snipa TOXIC SNIPA IS FROM THIS:HERE'S WHERE IT CAME FROM! My god, comparing it to that, your version is even less creative than I'd envisioned. Looks like it's the imaginary dunce hat for you. ThatOneAdmiral (talk) 19:31, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Temporary block You've crossed the limits of my patience. Uploading that batch of even more of your creations' pics was a bad move. You're temporarily blocked until I can discuss your issue with Kugawattan and the other admins. For the time being, you may consider the situation and perhaps learn something. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 23:12, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Why Are You Blocked? Just Answer My Message if Your Not Blocked Now. Gumballrulez21 12:52 October 4 2012 Because of the following reasons: 1. He was making freaks under another person's name. 2. He spammed his freaks. 3. Said freaks were unoriginal due to the fact that they were either TV show characters or Hero Factory copies. 4. The admins didn't want to deal with his shit any more. GotterakaThing 16:02, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Warehouse You just need to create a page titled "User:BlackPhan/Warehouse" and edit it. Everything in there will be contained to the subpage of your profile. Also, remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 21:51, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :D Hey man, thanks for the picture of Climber. I do believe it looks much better than the picture I originally used. Scarifar (talk) 23:34, October 7, 2012 (UTC)Scarifar No Problem. Pylich Here you go. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 19:35, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Skulldier I've seen what happened on your warehouse page. Listen, you won't insult anyone on this wiki, particularly one of the admins who also happens to be a friend of mine. Administrators are allowed to edit warehouse pages if they violate the Official Guide or common sense, and stealing a Freak concept without asking for permission definitely qualifies. Next time think twice (or better thrice) before behaving like that, or I'll make sure it will be the last time. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 22:56, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Requests If anyone wants to request a freak idea for me, please POOTIS DEM IDEAS HERE. GRY Team Here. It includes the entire team, I would need them anyway. 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 11:47, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Try the link again. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 13:34, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Try to find a folder called "greysq". 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 13:02, June 26, 2013 (UTC) question will you add a link for your freaks models, im intrested to use them Where can I get destroyer? Soldine1000 (talk) 00:40, July 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: Soldert VS Soldier Drones Vid Request sure go ahead ShermanZAtank (talk) 21:52, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Coincidence? Hey Blackphan (is that what you're referred to here?), I was looking in your warehouse and I saw that you created a Freak that is similar to mine. See, I created a Scout Freak who has the power to bring her drawings to life, but I created it out of a need for a TF2sona. You, you also created a Scout Freak who has the same powers. Except mine is female and is oblivious to what she creates and the consequences of doing so, while yours is just a person who likes to draw. I'm not calling you out for plagarism, I just noticed something odd and was curious. Jillian189 (talk) 05:30, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh I didn't know. I think it was...uh, this year that I became a full time user here so I'm pretty much new. Sorry for the misunderstanding. 15:27, September 9, 2013 (UTC) RE:Steam Profile Link Sure.Just type Master of Hell.Devad31 (talk) 03:36, September 16, 2013 (UTC) RE:SynthetSoldier voice effect I am using audacity.First i am lowering his voice pitch on -10.Then i put it through echo 0.01.The map i used is cp_foundry.Devad31 (talk) 15:25, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh sorry you were asking about SynthetSoldier's voice.All i do is creating a two tracks and lowering a pitch of one to -10.With the same audacity.Devad31 (talk) 07:23, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Quick Question Say your a fellow Robot-Freak creator like me right? I'm just wondering, between Your Soldert and my Meganom, who would win in a fight? Actually he could actually survive the attack if it lacks the applied pressure nessisary to actually wound him . Plus you forgot Meganom' mavsive strength, high experince in hand to hand combat, his purity fist that can both drain both living and and non-living (excluding the dead) energy of his oppents and can use that energy to make energy-base weapon constructs, and his devestating Fusion cannon that could destroy soldert in one blast. But I still think Soldert is a worthy oppnent to Meganom, rivaling Optimus Pootis' great chances. Hopefully someone could make a video of the battle so see who's powerhouse machine is better.Drive me closer! I want to hit them with my Sword! (talk) 15:48, September 21, 2013 (UTC) About the image of Scaint Hi PumpkinLordOLantern,Girrardi290 here.Listen,I tried to upload an image of your warehouse page freak-Scaint,but it did not work.Can you upload it?It's on TF2 Freaks Concept Wiki.Girrardi290 (talk) 12:21, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Deamoman and Destructor's voice effects Simple question.What effects in audacity are you using to created voices for them?Devad31 (talk) 11:29, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh come on.Please tell me.I cannot ask xho about them.He blocked me on youtube and he won't tell me.Devad31 (talk) 04:30, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Any page of a "freak" of yours without a single notable video has been deleted following the rules of the Official Guide. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 17:07, December 20, 2013 (UTC) May I please have Destroyer's voice pack? Soldine1000 (talk) 18:25, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Let's give it a try. SarisKhan ''Do you hear the voices too?'' 10:54, July 27, 2015 (UTC)